Detention (Twenty-Fourth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: 2 different scenarios for how Zevie got together in Detention.


**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been sick since Christmas Eve (Still going strong 5 days later!) And I also didn't have my computer for a bit.**

**Please; if you have One-Shot ideas, tell me them in PM or Reviews.**

**I hope you like this; it randomly sprung into my head while laying on the floor... don't ask.**

**2 different scenarios for how Zevie got together in Detention.**

* * *

1.

Stevie walked into Mr. March's class room; going to her desk behind Zander. She took out her notebook for History and placed it on her desk; grabbing a pen, she didn't notice Zander turn around. She put her pen down next to her notebook, not noticing the stare from Zander. She looked up, jumping in her seat. How long had he been staring at her? Why was he looking at her? Why did he have a creepy, murderous, all together pedophile type look on his face? God, what was he going to do? Attack her in a desperate attempt to be the all together star of everything?

"Hey, Steves. I scared you." Zander pointed out the obvious. 'Steves' rolled her eyes and lightly punched Zander on the arm.

"You startled me, there is a difference, you know?" Stevie said, asking him.

"OH, I know the difference, I just think I scared you instead of startled. Your 'never get scared' pride is just blocking the fact that I did scare you." Zander says, explaining how he scared instead of startled, Stevie. Stevie stared at him, confused at the thing he said. It made no sense. What so ever.

"Okay, drop the psychologist talk; and speak in a way that people will understand you." Stevie patted Zander on the back. Zander smiled a big, toothy grin at the brunette behind him.

"It doesn't matter; I scared you, that's all you need to know." Zander said, patting Stevie's shoulder, letting it linger there for a few seconds too long. Stevie scoffed and Mr. March entered the room, making Zander turn around. He faced the front again right as Mr. March went on and on about some stupid American history. He was explaining how the Revolutionary war was the most amazing battle ever because it was and always will be

"Stevie." Zander whispered, not turning around. Stevie ignored the boy and continued her oh-so important notes.

"Stevie." Zander tried again, not giving up. Again Stevie ignored him.

"Steves." Zander whispered, louder this time. Stevie huffed and set down her pencil.

"What the hell could you possibly want?" Stevie asked in whisper.

"I was wondering if yo-" Zander said but was rudely interrupted.

"Zander, Stevie. Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. March asks, raising an eyebrow. How the hell can he do that? Stevie asks herself.

"Nope. Nothing. Not a single thing." Zander shakes his head.

"Okay then, detention 2:50." Mr. March commands, pointing a finger. Dick. Stevie thought with a huff.

**(._.) ( |: ) ( .-. ) ( :| ) (._.) They see me rolling, they hating. (Line Break)**

When 2:50 rolled by Stevie and Zander entered the Detention room, they sat down, realizing no one else had detention. Mr. March was asleep at the desk, showing they didn't even have to show up, technically. Zander turned towards Stevie.

"I can't believe you." She seethed, glaring at the boy. He raised his eyebrows, confusion all over his face.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You got us stuck in here." She said, harshly. Zander looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? _You_ got _me _stuck in here." Zander said with a huff.

"No, you were the one that kept whispering to me, and you were the one that was caught by Mr. March in the middle of your question." Stevie pointed out.

That damn question. Zander thought as he made a weird face.

"Oh... yeah." He said dumbly. Stevie sighed, shook her head, and rubbed her temples with her index fingers. God, this kid got on her nerves.

"Yeah." She said, in a calm voice; the edge was still there, of course. Zander flinched back.

"Right, so about that question..." Zander dragged off.

"The one that got us in trouble?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, that one." Zander nodded his head.

"Continue." Stevie drawled out.

"Right, uhm... I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to, er, go out with me?" Zander asked, his tone rushed and his voice hoarse. Stevie looked at him, bewildered. She was not expecting that.

"Uh..." She dragged off, staring at the boy. Zander sighed.

"I knew it, you don't like me back. Forget I said anything." Zander reassured. Stevie stared at him some more before she blushed, his previous words sinking in.

"I accept the date." She muttered so Zander could barley hear. Zander widened his eyes, smiled, and kissed Stevie's cheek.

* * *

2.

Zander walked into school, his cocky attitude going through the roof. He looked around the hallway, seeing the girls (well, most of them) swoon, and the boys glare, trying to get their girlfriend's attention back on them. He smirked and made his way over to his friends. Nelson Baxter, a geek, but drool worthy guy, he was one of 'The Three' as the school called them. Kevin Reed, a drummer, a food lover, and definitely a looker, another one of 'The Three'. Zander opened his locker, looking in the mirror quickly. His brown, curly hair was sat on top of his head, messily. He smirked and his brown eyes darkened. He was clad in a leather jacket, gray shirt underneath, and dark skinny jeans, along with Combat boots. Zander Robbins, cocky, bad-ass, totally douche type guy, but the 'hottest' guy in the school, the last of 'The Three'.

Zander angled the mirror, catching a glimpse of the girl behind him; standing at her locker. Her brown curls rested just a little below her shoulders, her hazel eyes glowing as she talked to her friends. She was wearing a leather jacket, a dark blue tank top (that went down to just below her belly button before cutting off), and dark black skinny jeans with a few pre-made tears in them. Her combat boots added a bad-girl flare to the whole outfit. Zander let out a sigh as the girl turned to look at the jocks. Her eyes widening as Justin Cole 'the hottest guy in school, right behind the three'. He wasn't right for the girl that Zander liked.

Yes, Zander Robbins, the bad boy of the school liked a girl. But not any girl, she was pretty, a bad-ass herself, she was tough, she played the bass like a boss, and didn't give a shit about anyone but herself and her friends: Kacey Simon (Girly-girl with swag), Grace King (Clueless blonde), and Amy Whinester (Smart, bookworm). Stevie barley even looked in the direction of the three, and when she did; she scoffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned back to her friends, whispering about how 'played out' The Three were and how 'she couldn't stand their cocky asses'.

Really, it didn't bother Zander. He actually found it amusing. Zander frowned as Molly Garfunkle (School slut) came up to him, wearing short-shorts and a tank top that was probably meant to be a bra. She set a hand on Zander's shoulder.

"Hey, Zander." She purred, who the heck purrs?

"Molly, get your hand off me." Zander said in 'what the heck do you think you're doing' voice. Molly giggled.

"Aww, Zan-Zan, you don't want that." Molly said, clinging onto the poor boy. Zander looked in the mirror, to see Stevie looking at them incredulously, listening to the conversation.

"Seriously, Molly." Zander said, removing her hand and pushing her slightly.

"Aww, are you in a bad mood?" Molly asked, pouting. Didn't this girl get it?

"I'm not in a bad mood, I just don't like you." Zander seethed.

"You don't mean that." Molly giggled. Did this girl have issues or something?

"I do. Come on guys, let's get away from her." Zander rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut. Molly smiled, giggled and waved good bye, blowing a kiss to the boys before flinging herself on the closest male.

Zander shook his head and muttered a few curse words, walking into Physics. God, he hated this class. Stevie and her friends followed, seeing as they have the same class, and took seats near The Five. Zander was shocked, they always sat as far away from them as they could. Kacey smiled at Kevin and Grace giggled when Nelson sent her a wink. Amy was looking at a blonde boy from afar and Stevie was looking at the front of the class. A grimace present on her beautiful face. Zander guessed her friends dragged her over there. Too bad.

He discreetly passed a note to the girl and she looked at it curiously before looking at the person in the desk next to her. A cool smile played on his lips as she looked down at the note again. She opened it up and started to read the note.

_Why the long face?_

It read. Stevie huffed before replying.

_Why do you give a shit?_

She passed it back to the boy her right and focused on the front. She felt something slide into her hand, the other hand touching hers as it let go of the note, sending tingles to go off on Stevie's smooth skin. She looked at the slip of paper and opened it up from it's many folds. She looked at the words before snorting, didn't this guy know proper English?

_I just don't like seeing a grimace on your face. Your beautiful._

Stevie grabbed her pen and wrote under it in her neat hand-writing.

_You're*_

She passed it back to the boy and he laughed quietly. Getting the attention of the teacher.

"Something you would like to share, Mr. Robbins?" The business like man asked the young boy.

"Yeah, if you are saying, 'I just don't like seeing a grimace on your face. Your beautiful.', would you have the second 'your' as 'y-o-u-r' or 'y-o-u-'-r-e'?" Zander asked, making absolutely no sense. Stevie face-palmed.

"Uh... the second one." Mr. Garret, the teacher, assured the boy. Zander cursed under his breath.

"Thanks." He glowered.

"Now, why are you concentrating on that instead of the Physics lesson?" Mr. Garret questioned.

"Oh, I'm just passing notes with, Steves over here." Zander replied with a smirk, pointing at the girl on his left. Stevie sent him a glare as the class whispered to each other, some even giggling or making 'oooh' noises.

"Detention." Mr. Garret seethes through clenched teeth.

(Line of the Break)

"You arrogant ass-hole." Stevie glowers entering the room, Mr. Garrett wasn't even there yet, she faced Zander and walked up to him. She punched him on the shoulder, huffed, and sat on his desk.

"I was just trying to be nice." Zander shrugged, with that stupid smirk on his face. Stevie glowered and hit him again.

"Ooh, feisty one." zander smirked. Stevie raised her fist to punch him but he caught it, pulling her closer. She landed on his lap, a soft gasp escaping her lips as her mouth formed an 'O'. Zander grinned.

"So, why am I now sitting on your lap?" Stevie asked the boy. He thought for a moment before replying.

"So, I can do this." He said, he made the quick decision to capture her lips with his. Another soft gasp escaped the girls mouth, but Zander took this as a reason to use his tongue in a fierce battle with hers. Slowly the girl kissed back and Zander mentally cheered, letting go of the girls wrist, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put on over his shoulder, on the back of his neck, and the other she put in his hair, tangling her fingers into it. They were too busy making-out that they didn't notice Mr. Garrett walk into the room.

"No PDA! Detention tomorrow!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the kissing couple.

* * *

**Took me a while to write, haha. I like the second one the best :)**


End file.
